


To The Edge

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Smut, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebris and Etho have a bet going to see who can make the other beg first. Smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Edge

It had started off with a bet. A test of willpower, Etho had called it, to see which would break and beg the other first. They would take turns, each one allowing the other to do what he wished to try to drive the other man to the brink.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Nebris had decided to take the first turn. Licking his lips, Etho couldn't help but shiver as he thought about the current situation. The cheaty bastard of the Minecraft server had pulled out the heavy artillery early, peppering his neck and shoulders with nips at the skin followed by tender kisses as he teased the sensitive flesh. Etho felt a firm pressure wrap around his neck as the purple-eyed man withdrew, and the ninja could faintly see the collar that encased his throat in the mirror.

It was a simple, elegant band of black, and he raised an eyebrow at Nebris as he took note of the tiny purple gems decorating the leather. The same color as Nebris' eyes. A fleeting smile crossed Etho's lips at the calm, possessive gaze as Nebris drank in the sight of Etho on his knees, wearing the collar he'd picked out specifically for him. It took so little to mesmerize Nebris, to captivate him completely. Etho leaned back into the pillows, reclining as he waited for Nebris to return to his senses. This bet would be easy.

As if to prove him wrong, Nebris tugged the silver-haired man up by the collar, smirking as those long, lithe limbs moved where directed. The pressure against his neck was rough, but not painfully so, and Etho felt his stomach flip as Nebris ran his fingers through silvery strands, hot breath on his ear as the purple-eyed man hugged him closer. The ninja cursed mentally as Nebris cooed tender phrases in his ear, nudging his legs apart as he closed the distance between them.

While Nebris might have preferred the competitive nature of their relationship when he was on the receiving end, he seemed to have a fascination with Etho when he was on top. There was still a bit of roughness in their play, but on the whole, Nebris was a very affectionate lover. He preferred to whisper sweet nothings as he explored every inch of the ninja's body, worshipping the bared flesh and covering it with affectionate marks and kisses as he held him close.

It was these tender, gentle touches that stayed with him long after Nebris had left, and Etho knew that the phantom feeling of Nebris caressing him and running his hands over his skin would linger. Just like they always did. The obvious display of affection never failed to thrill him, and he shuddered as he sensed the depth of the dark-haired man's devotion. It was an incredible feeling to know that Nebris treasured him so dearly, and Etho could not help but respond in kind, leaning into the kissing and petting as Nebris marked his skin with his teeth.

Nebris hummed in satisfaction as Etho relaxed and he tugged the ninja closer, hooking a finger under the Etho's collar. The dark-haired man brought their lips together, abandoning his attempt to give Etho bruises along the entire length of his shoulders. His hand dropped down to reach between the ninja's parted legs, and his hand brushed against Etho's half-hard cock, causing Etho to gasp sharply. Nebris smirked, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, causing Etho to moan into the kiss. His hand pumped rapidly, feeling the ninja grow hard in his hand before pulling back from the kiss with a cocky look.

Etho was flushed, taking in sharp, little breaths, and he froze when Nebris pushed a finger against the tip to run a finger across the pre-cum that had gathered there. A quick squeeze around his cock caused him to shudder, and he bit his lip as Nebris looked down at him expectantly. The ninja kept his mouth shut as he remembered their bet, but he knew it was a lost cause when Nebris leaned in closer, using his free hand to pin Etho's wrists above his head. Those knowing purple eyes seemed to stare right through him, and Etho arched into the touch as Nebris ran a finger down his shaft teasingly.

The dark-haired man knew exactly what he was doing, and Nebris leaned in to whisper in the ninja's ear as Etho came undone beneath him, his hard cock aching for release. He spoke in low, sultry tones as Etho bit his lip, release just out of his grasp. When Nebris gave no indication of releasing his grip, Etho's desperation tore the plea from his parched throat. "Nebris… Please."

He wasn't composed enough to say much more than that, but it seemed to be enough for Nebris. With an indulgent smile, the dark-haired man stroked Etho's cock in a smooth, decisive motion. As he pushed firmly against the thick vein on the underside, the ninja moaned, release spilling onto the bed and splattering on Nebris' hand. A surge of guilt ran through Etho as he spied Nebris' cock, which had hardened during their activities. The dark-haired man had put everything he had into pleasing Etho, not even sparing a thought for the discomfort his own erection must be causing him. If Nebris ended his turn now, it would be mere seconds before Etho made him come undone, and he would hardly have to do anything at all to claim victory.

The thought of stealing a win in such an underhanded manner left a bad, twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach, and Etho stared into Nebris' eyes before flicking them down to glance at his shaft. Nebris arched an eyebrow at the ninja's unspoken question, but he released Etho's pinned wrists and tugged him forward by the collar. Silver-hair brushed against his cheek as Etho murmured into his ear quietly.

"Your turn isn't over yet. Let me return the favor."

Accepting the ninja's words, Nebris nodded in agreement as Etho slid off of the bed to stand next to Nebris. The purple-eyed man tugged at the collar, pulling Etho down to the floor, and the ninja sat on his knees, face level with Nebris' cock as the dark-haired man sat on the edge of the bed. Etho allowed himself to be tugged forward as Nebris parted his legs, and with a slightly mischievous wink at Nebris, he nuzzled the hard cock with his cheek.

Purple eyes glazed over in lust and Nebris growled, tugging Etho's collar gently in reprimand as he teased the sensitive skin. The ninja kissed the tip in apology before sticking out his pink tongue to wrap around his cock. The sudden moisture caused Nebris to tense, but he relaxed as Etho started to work his way around the hard shaft with smooth, decisive licks, finally closing his lips around it and humming as Nebris' cock bobbed in his throat.

Nebris' breath caught as Etho began to suck, creating a pleasant friction between his warm, wet tongue and his now achingly hard cock. When Etho began to hum, the added vibration nearly tipped him over the edge. Nebris gripped the sheets tightly as he thrust his hips forward, causing Etho's eyes to water as he took in as much of Nebris as he could. The ninja breathed steadily through his nose as he continued to work his way up and down the shaft, relishing the moans and grunts coming from the man above him.  
"F-Fuck, Etho!"

With bolstered confidence, Etho continued to lick and prod with his tongue, and when he found a particularly sensitive spot, Nebris couldn't help but let out a low, drawn out moan. Etho pulled back a little as Nebris released, warm cum spilling down his throat as he swallowed it greedily. He licked his lips, giving the softening length a brief kiss before he shifted his weight backwards to rest on his unsteady legs. Nebris gave the silver-haired man a tender look before scooping him up into his arms and kissing him gently, tasting his own release on the other's tongue.

"That's it for my turn, Etho." Nebris moved his hands to unfasten the collar around the ninja's neck, only to be stopped as Etho shook his head, face still flushed as he verbalized his request. "Leave it on."

Nebris chuckled, his gaze pleasantly surprised as he ruffled Etho's hair reassuringly. Etho smiled softly as he caught his breath. Despite the submissive connotations, the beautiful yet simple jeweled collar was a physical reminder of just how much Nebris treasured him. The constant pressure around his throat was a comfort, just as much as the man himself. Etho might be getting overly sentimental, but it was nice to know that he'd have a piece of the man with him even when he disappeared.

Shaking off his introspective thoughts, Etho stood up, stretching those long limbs as Nebris watched, transfixed. There was a glint of challenge in Etho's eyes as he stared down at Nebris, who was reclining against the pillows.  
"I'm ready to start. Are you?"

Nebris smirked, licking his lips in anticipation at the cocky grin on Etho's face as he focused on their bet again. Etho and Nebris had engaged in a brief discussion the night before about what would and wouldn't be allowed for their bet, and Nebris had decided that he was up for pretty much anything. It appeared that Etho was intending to use that to his benefit, and he was confident that he would win.

As a competitive spark sent his blood racing, Nebris decided he didn't regret his decision for a second. He would take anything the silver-haired man cared to throw at him, and he would use every ounce of his iron will to come out on top. Even if Nebris somehow lost, the ninja would have to fight for his victory, and they would enjoy every second of it.

"Bring it on."

Etho smiled, pushing Nebris backwards onto the bed roughly. He could feel the strength in Nebris' arms as he positioned them above the dark-haired man's head, but Nebris allowed him to bind his wrists together without protest. Etho straddled Nebris' muscular frame as he reached behind the bed to retrieve a small item. Holding it out so Nebris could see, the purple-eyed man couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidence.

"Looks like we both had the same idea."

It was a leather band dyed to be blood red, and Nebris could see bits of redstone glittering in the light as Etho held up the collar. The ninja wrapped it around his neck, and Nebris felt his breath catch as Etho tugged on the collar, testing that it wasn't on too tightly. Satisfied, the silver-haired man shifted, and Nebris bit back a groan as Etho slid back to push his legs apart. He jerked upwards, only to freeze as Etho dug his fingers into hips harshly, pushing them back down.

"Stay still." The command was firm, and Nebris felt a shiver run down his spine at the order. He complied, doing his best to stop from moving as those dextrous hands roamed across his skin. Nebris' legs were spread wide open as Etho tugged and pulled at them, leaving crescent-shaped indents where his fingernails dug into the skin. The purple-eyed man felt his legs shake with the effort it took to keep from thrusting his hips forward as the man's fingers brushed against his half-hard cock.

Etho's strokes were decisive and rough, and Nebris was hard and nearly leaking with pre-cum in a matter of minutes. Heat pooled in his stomach as Etho moved forward to grind against the shaft, drawing out a long moan from Nebris' throat as he withdrew. Brushing his lips against the dark-haired man's ears, Etho's voice was low as he gave his next order.  
"You don't get to cum until I do."

Nebris whimpered, a sound he would deny making later, as Etho pulled away, letting cold, empty air hit his aroused member. The sound of a drawer opening caught his attention, and he watched intently as Etho opened the container of lube, working the viscous liquid in between his fingers. Etho ran his lube coated fingers over his cock, bringing it to attention as he worked it in his hands. Nebris licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the sight of the man working. His loins pulsed with arousal and he bit back a curse as he felt his cock begin to leak.

"Etho, please, I can't hold it much longer!" When Nebris let out a choked whimper, Etho flicked his eyes over to his partner's almost leaking shaft. With a calculating glance, he took Nebris' cock in one hand, squeezing the base. When the purple-eyed man took in a deep breath, he continued, never removing the hand as he smacked Nebris' left ass cheek hard enough to sting. As those purple eyes looked at him in surprise, Etho frowned.

"That's for being unable to follow an order without me helping you."

Etho lifted Nebris' legs so that they rested on his shoulders, moving as quickly as he could with only one hand. The ninja slid his hand down Nebris' ass, making the dark-haired man hiss in anticipation as lube-coated fingers found his hole.

Nebris bucked into the hand wrapped around his cock as Etho stuck a single finger inside, curling it in and out as he began to stretch him open. A quick, stinging slap across his other ass cheek had Nebris frozen in his tracks, cheeks tinted red as Etho repeated his earlier command. "I told you to stay still."

Returning his attention to Nebris' hole, Etho slid in two fingers, and then three, feeling the other man tremble with need as he brushed against his prostate, a frustrated groan escaping those parched lips. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Etho positioned his cock at Nebris' hole, pushing in only enough to build anticipation. When Nebris' breathing began to turn shallow, he glanced down at the man expectantly, fingering the collar around the dark-haired man's neck.

Nebris felt the collar tug pleasantly against his skin and cleared his throat, knowing he would have to beg for it if he wanted Etho to end this torture.

"Etho, please! I need…!" That was all the ninja needed to hear. The grip on Nebris' collar tightened as Etho pushed his cock the rest of the way into Nebris' hole, filling him as purple eyes darkened in pleasure. Nebris arched into the touch, trying to take in as much of Etho as he could, and he let out a pained groan as Etho hit his prostate again, the hand still squeezing the base of his shaft and keeping him from release.

Nebris' toned body was glistening with sweat, and Etho took pity on him when the purple-eyed man beneath him turned to putty in his hands, moaning with wanton abandon and whimpering as each touch seemed to electrify his already sensitive skin. He kissed Nebris hard and passionately as he released inside him, loosening his grip on the dark-haired man's shaft. The response was immediate, Nebris releasing cum with as much pressure as an unblocked fire-hose, leaving white, sticky fluid over the ninja's stomach as cum trickled out of his ass.

Exhausted, the pair both stopped moving for a few minutes, trying to remember how to breathe. Nebris brought his hands forward and Etho untied them tiredly, the pair wrapping their arms around each other as they cuddled together.

After a few moments, Etho finally remembered how to speak. "So… who won the bet?"  
Nebris gave Etho a lazy smirk as the pair laid down on the bed next to each other. "I think we have to consider this one a draw."  
Etho glanced at Nebris, a glint of mirth shining in his eyes. "Best 2 out of 3?"  
The dark-haired man grinned, and both nodded in agreement, resolving to try again tomorrow.

Each privately thought that they had won, but the pair kept their thoughts to themselves. After all… with the way this competition was going, neither particularly cared who won anymore, just as long as it didn't end too quickly.


End file.
